


Will You Come Back To Me

by Jay707



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay707/pseuds/Jay707
Summary: Your parents hosted a party celebrating the defeat of the monster terrorizing your kingdom, and invited Geralt as their guest of honor. Geralt decides to go for a walk away from all the noise, and finds you in heat.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 250





	Will You Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a thing for omegaverse and Alpha!Geralt!

He never really liked these parties--everyone was so noisy and gave off so many pheromones that it make him want to throw up the contents of his stomach, including said organ. He looks at the king and queen in their thrones behind a large table filled with food then back at his beta travelling companion who was talking up a storm to men and women alike. He will never admit it to anyone, but he envies him. The way he's able to not smell anyone's pheromones, doesn't go into ruts periodically, and doesn't lose his mind around an omega. That's right; Geralt of Rivia is an alpha.

Before he can finish his thoughts, the smell of everyone's pheromones mixing together, alpha and omega the like, along with sweat bombards his senses and he needs to get out of there. Without saying anything to anyone, he gets up and starts to walk around the castle. There were some guards outside a few rooms filled with valuables, he guessed, but most of them were downstairs to stop any fights that broke out. Before he's able to get to a balcony, he walks past a room and smells it. An omega in heat, and by how strong it is, it's their first.

Before he can stop himself, he opens the door to see you naked, covered in sweat bucking against your hand that was in between your legs. Your pheromones flood the room and all he can smell is lavender along with the slick that is running down your thighs and staining your bed. You look up at him and whine, your pupils dilated.

"A-alpha," you begin to beg, and the noise makes his cock feel uncomfortably tight in his pants. "n-need knot, please!" You are too lost to your Omega that the only thing that crosses your mind is to be knotted and bred. The modesty and composure of a princess gone from you. "Hurts so bad!"

He knows better, he knows that he shouldn't be here when you're in heat. He doesn't want to take advantage of you; he doesn't want to lose control. But... _fuck_ your smell and your pained whines are close to making him rut.

He closes the door and furiously captures your lips with his. You moan into the kiss and splay your hands across his broad chest as you try to take his shirt off.

"K-knot, alpha," you whine against his mouth.

"Is this your first heat?" he asks, not wanting to rush anything if it is.

"Y-yes," you manage to answer and get him to slip off his shirt, revealing his toned upper body. You bite your lip at the sight, extra slick slipping from your core.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes, just take me, please!" You pull him down closer to you with your arms wrapped around his neck and grind your pelvis into his, pulling a moan from you.

"I know you're eager, princess, but not yet." He slowly slinks down your body and rests his head between your thighs. You're absolutely drenched. "I'm going to make you feel really good."

He licks a stripe up your slit and hits your clit, making you cry out and grab at his platinum hair. He continues to lick your clit, sending a shock of pleasure through you every time, then pushes one finger inside your dripping hole and curls it. You arch your back and tighten your grip as you let out a loud moan at his ministrations. After a few minutes, he adds another finger, stretching you out even more and you cry to the heavens as he pumps his fingers in and out of you while licking your clit.

"Close, I'm close!" you nearly scream before your first orgasm ever crashes over you. When it's over, you slam your back onto your bed and look down at Geralt as he takes his cum-covered fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean. "Knot, please. Fill me up," you whine down at him.

He pulls down his bottoms and his cock springs free, long and thick with a swelled knot at the bottom. You bite your lip at the sight and urge him to lean over you again. He positions the tip of his cock against your entrance, the heat of your core heating his tip. "Are you ready, little omega?" When you nod, he begins to slowly sheath himself into your sex, stopping before his knot slips into you and you whine loudly as you tightly grip his biceps. "Are you alright?" He wants to make sure you are okay before losing control of himself; he was hanging onto his sanity by an extremely thin string with your dripping heat clenching around him.

"M-move," you moan. You can barely process the feeling of having your virginity taken through your heat.

He growls and begins to thrust into you a littler slower than he wants, but he doesn't care--he wants to make sure you're not in pain, and the only scent he came smell off of you is arousal. Your pants and whines spur him on, making him thrust harder into you, hitting your cervix and making you cry out into the room. You look up at him with half-lidded eyes to see his amber cat-like ones looking down at you with lust. You pull yourself up and he meets you halfway to press your lips together and prod at your mouth with his tongue, tasting pineapple. You whimper into his mouth when he hits that spot inside of you that sees stars and you press your face into his shoulder.

"T-there, alpha! So good!" you practically scream and scrape your nails down his back, making him hiss.

His nose is pressed against your scent gland and all his Alpha wants to do right now is bite it and mark you as his so only _he_ can breed you and knot you, so everyone on the Continent knows you're _hi_ _s_ and _only his_. No one else can touch you. Even without the bite mark there, he's silently claimed you as his omega, and you him your alpha.

Your body tenses as you come a second time, clenching tightly around his cock and screaming into his shoulder. "Oh, gods!" You slam back down onto the bed with a loud "thud" and look up at Geralt.

The way you look at him turns him on even more and he brutally thrusts into your drenched cunt, making you scream as he continues to hit your g-spot. Your body tenses so much that you turn limp and grab at the pillow beneath you. Your throat is raw from screaming and tears run down your face from overstimulation. He would have stopped to check you if you gave off a sour scent, but it stays the same--aroused and euphoric. 

"B-breed me, knot me, please, alpha," you nearly mumble, and he loses the last grain of composure that he had.

He ignores the pain in his side from thrusting into you, and you start screaming again, ripping your throat apart, but you don't care; it's nothing compared to the absolute pleasure he is giving you.

"Gonna knot you so fucking good," he manages. He looks down at your body and runs his hands up your sides with his big hands. "So small."

You let out a strangled whine and grind your hips against his as you try to push his knot into you. His pace increases and he slams into you one final time as he shoves his knot into your tight hole and coats your walls in his cum. You both groan as he fills you, which ends after half a minute, and just lay there panting, sweating dripping from your bodies and cum from your cunt.

You look up at him and blink as you come back to your senses. "G-geralt of Rivia," you whisper, your voice hoarse from screaming.

"Princess," he says back. You moan and close your eyes as you feel the soreness of your body. He groans and looks down at where you're connected. "We're gonna be here for a while."

"Want to lay down, then?" You both position yourselves so you're laid down and facing each other. You press your sweaty forehead to his and lightly grab his wrist. "Thank you for helping me. It hit me so suddenly that my mother just shut me in here by myself. She didn't want me to be 'ruined for future suitors.' I guess that's done with." You give an awkward chuckle.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"It doesn't bother me, just my mother, but what doesn't know won't hurt her." You smile at him.

After about half an hour, his knot goes down and he pulls out of you with a low groan. Knowing how important it was to an omega after sex, especially one who just lost their virginity, he pulls you close to his chest and just holds you, you taking in each other's scents.

"Are you going to stay?" you ask, aware of his travelling lifestyle.

"I can't--there are monsters to be slain and coin to be earned."

You lean more into his chest and give off a scent of sadness knowing you were going to lose your alpha. It twists his heart into a knot and all he wants to do is tell you that it'll be okay and take care of his omega. "Will you come back to me?"

"When I can, princess." He kisses the top of your head. One of the guards opens the door to see you both naked with him pressing you into his chest. Geralt growls at the alpha and rests his mouth over your scent gland. "Mine," he tells him with a growl, making the alpha guard leave quickly and close the door.

"My alpha," you coo as you nuzzle your face against his chest.

" _My_ omega."


End file.
